


The Wrath of Whiskers

by SusanaR



Series: Desperate Hours Alternative Universe G version (DH AU G) [52]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cousins, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaR/pseuds/SusanaR
Summary: Legolas promised himself he'd never wager an afternoon of his time in a bet with the Elrondionnath again!





	The Wrath of Whiskers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This takes place around Fourth Age Year 13 or 14 or so.

The goat chewed a mouthful of grass. Then it stared despondently for a long moment at Mount Mindolluin, where the other mountain goats were climbing to eat the sweet flowers that grew in the cracks and crevices. The goat bleated mournfully, then turned its head back to the grass - and elves - in front of it. Eyeing the elves warily, the goat took another resigned bite of grass. 

"Mehhh." Said the goat. 

"Elladan," said the slighter, paler elf in a tone of disbelief, "It's a goat." 

"The goat's name is Whiskers," the dark-haired elf said reprovingly, "and it would be much happier if it would just let me get it properly fitted with little bits of glass in its eyes, so that it could see well enough to climb the mountain to the better grazing with the other goats." 

"It's an old goat, Elladan. It doesn't need glasses...or not-glasses, or whatever those little bits of glass are that you want me to STICK INTO ITS EYES. It doesn't want them and it doesn't need them." 

Still, Legolas thought, it was sad that the goat was too old to climb the mountain. But that didn't make Elladan's idea anything but impossible. Not to mention insane. 

Two hours later, Whiskers was exultantly bounding up the the cliffs and boulders to eat the sweet climbing ivy and flowers. Legolas and Elladan were nursing bites and bruises. Legolas still felt that Elladan was insane. Even though he was happy for Whiskers, the Prince of the Wood of the Green Leaves promised himself that he would only wager his coin in the future with the sons of Elrond, and never again an afternoon of his time. It just wasn't worth the pain and aggravation. Or watching Gimli laugh at the both of them!

**Author's Note:**

> End note: This fic is related to "Anachronism," Chapter 44 of the Tales of the Telcontars, which can be found at: 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/214796/chapters/463743


End file.
